High School for the 'Special' People
by FlowerOfTheNight544
Summary: Sasuke gets a new classmate and she is not what he expected. This school is for ninjas after all! She seems normal. I mean, she can't even mold chakra. So why does he seem compelled to spar until he can beat her? And what's with her attitude? And eyes? OC
1. Prologue Glance into the Future Thingy

**Prologue/Glance Into The Future Thingy**

He looked up. Someone had just walked in.

'Tch, what is she doing here? She never comes down to the classrooms.' He thought.

Almost as if she was trying to read his and everyone else's' mind, she scanned the classroom.

The room was dead silent. You don't make any noise in the presence of the fifth Hokage. If you value your life that is. Especially when she is giving you a death glare.

A glance up at the teacher told him that the silver haired man was just as confused as his class.

She scanned the room once more and satisfied with who was in the class, she said, "Yes, this will be a good class for you."

'A good class for who?' he wondered.

The busty blond looked to her left, through the door that she had entered. "Oh come on. You're going to have to come in at some point." She sighed.

A soft rustle was the only indication that someone was actually standing there.

After no response was given, she glared through the door. "Get in here."

Several seconds passed and nothing happened. The glaring continued. He wasn't the only student, he hoped, that realized that the person outside the door must have been returning the glare.

'Whoever this person is, they must have a death wish.' He was actually interested now. Just who exactly was challenging the strongest person in like, the whole entire world and holding their own?

By now, everyone was watching. By the expression on the face of the fifth period instructor, he must be able to see who the person is. The boy sitting alone in the back of the classroom, for once in his life, actually did a double take. The former ANBU captain was shocked.

"Now!" Growled a very pissed medic specialist, still glaring at the mystery guest.

Several more seconds passed and finally there was more movement beyond the door.

In stepped his new classmate.

**The **Uchiha Sasuke shared his teacher's feelings.

-X-

Yeah, so I am starting this new story because I am having a little bit of writer's block with my other one. I will continue this one if I get 2 reviews. Just to let you know, the new student is my own character, and if you are reading my other story then let me tell you that, yes, it is the same character. But the rest of the story is completely different. So please review and give me motivation to update _both_ stories. If I don't hear from you then I might think that you don't like it and I will not update. I can't think of a good name for the story so if you have an idea, tell me in your review. (That is the only way to contact me)Yeah, so I loves yous guys and most importantly, stay cool!


	2. The First Day, Kind Of Part 1

Just a warning, I do dialogue and don't always do the he said she said thing. It just isn't my style. You should be able to tell who is speaking though. Oh, I also don't tell you the point of view. You can use your brain and figure it out yourself. I just think it ruins the effect of a story. You know, your reading the story and BAM! There is this big bold text that isn't part of the actual story. You know what I mean? So if you don't like it, review and tell me so I can try and change it. Actually, review anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I so do not own Naruto or many of the characters. I do own new the new girl and anything related to Moon country.

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

**The First Day, Kind Of - Part 1**

She put her head in her hands.

When she had gotten a message from Moon country saying that they had a person that they would like to send to The Hidden Leaf Village to become a ninja, she immediately accepted. They had said the person was a prodigy and the Leaf Village needed all of the ninjas they could get. She figured it would be a young warrior who seemed promising like his parents before him and Moon country just wanted to make full use of his talents.

Boy was she wrong. I mean, the girl standing in front of her wasn't exactly living up to her standards. Though nobody can really live up to the standards of the fifth Hokage, but this girl wasn't even close.

As the young girl stood before the older woman's calculating gaze, she could follow the train of thought of the Hokage. So, she decided to say something.

"Just so you know, I don't talk for anyone, but I can see I am going to have to explain some things, so if you are going to just sit there and look at me, then I might as well go home Ms. . . " She paused.

"Tsunade. Call me Tsunade."

" Okay, Tsunade."

"How old are you?" Asked the blond, surprising both of them.

'_Does it really matter?'_"Why do you ask?"

"Well, this is a high school. . ."

"So when you got a letter saying that they wanted to send someone to this school, you assumed they would be high school aged right?" smirked the 14 year old girl.

A raised eyebrow was the response. She assumed that it meant continue.

"Well, I can see you don't know much about my home country. Boys are the ones to get the exceptional schooling and girls are the main workforce. Once you turn 18, you have to join the military. The boys usually end up becoming strategists, while the girls have to be the main battlefront." She explained.

"Hmmmm . . . "Lady Tsunade was lost in thought, her hands clasped in front of her face, covering her mouth from view. Her trademark pose. "You said earlier that boys were the ones to get the schooling, but you seem very well educated to me."

"I have a big family. Most families only have one or two children, but I actually had two older brothers. And two younger sisters. My sisters and I have always been good at fighting, so we would get to skip training. So, my brothers would teach us some stuff. We could probably get higher up than foot soldiers in the military if we wanted to, but as I said, we are good fighters."

"Training?" She just said that the girls were the work force.

"Well, after we were done working, all girls would have to report to training. It was supposed to be training to prepare us for the military or something like that. It was just basic fighting stuff so my sisters and I got to skip it."

"Good. We need some people who don't need much training in taijustu."

" . . . Okay . . ."

'_She can't even mold chakra for Kami's sake!'_ Thought the older blond. She was seriously regretting her acceptance.

Silence.

"Sooooo, about bunking." The older woman had to get to this sooner or later.

"What about it?"

"Well, there isn't exactly a girl's dorm. . . "

"And . . ."

And. She got an and! Most girls would be furious at their country for sending them to an all boy's high school in a completely different country! Let alone the fact that she was only 14!

"So I was thinking that I could ask if any of the boys would be willing to let you stay at their house, I mean, nobody can refuse the Hokage."

"I thought you just said that the boys live in dorms."

"Well, most do, but some live right by the school so they just stay at their house."

"Well, I guess that will have to work, won't it."

"Yes, it will. Come on, let me show you the classes you will be in."

(Justuseyourimaginationtopicturethealmightylinebreakthinghere)

We walked for awhile. She kept pointing out this and that. It got really annoying. And she was talking really loud. So, to prove the whole 'I don't talk to anyone' thing, I was silent the entire time.

After finally showing me everything, we walked around as she was trying to figure out a good schedule for me.

"Well, I guess you still need to at least see a ninjustu and genjustu class. This way, you will know what abilities other ninjas have that you don't."

" . . . " Oh yeah, I am getting good at this.

"You will meet them tomorrow then seeing as it is fifth period now. Then, I guess for 2nd period you should have endurance. Yeah. Then Strategy. Then you will have free period to get lunch or train or whatever. Everyone has this so the school can get hectic then. The only taijustu class that has room is 7th period so you will have to have it then. And I guess I could put you into the healing class. Would you like to do our healing class?" Asked the, surprisingly enough, organized and sober Lady Tsunade.

"Do I need it?" The younger girl wasn't really the careful and caring type.

"I'll put you into the 6th period healing class. It is a good skill to have." Stated the blond Hokage. "And I guess that leaves the current period. What weapons are you skilled with?"

"Staff, bow and arrow, fan, and many others, but mostly staff."

This time it was the high heeled wearing medic ninja's turn to be silent.

"Staffs are basically sticks but they have a good reach. I have one. And a bow and arrow is, well it would just be easier to show you. Maybe I could do that later?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, maybe later. I guess I could put you in the weapons class even though you seem fairly skilled. This could let you further what knowledge you have."

"How big are these classes?" It was my turn to ask questions.

"Each class has about 20 students. Why?"

"_Great_." muttered the newest edition to Tokudan High School. "I am _not_ a social butterfly."

"You'll get over it. Now come on, this will be your 5th period class."

"I am NOT going in there."

"Yes you are. Now come on."

"No." I tried to make my voice as icy as possible. I guess the whole 'I am going to am all boys' high school in a completely different country' thing is sinking in now. And I am being a brat to the village leader. _'__**Nice going.**__ Oh shut up! __**Make me.**__ Not now. __**Fine!**__'_

As I waged my inner battle, she turned on her heel, opened the classroom door, and stepped inside. It was this that brought me out of my thoughts. I was frozen.

She walked up to the front and stood there, making sure that this class would be okay. "Yes, this will be a good class for you." Noticing that I hadn't followed her in, she turned back to look at me through the doorway. "Oh come on, you are going to have to come in at some point." She sighed. I guess she kind of understood how I must be feeling at this point. I shook my head. I just wasn't ready to do this. Her face hardened and she started to glare at me. Guess I was rubbing her patience down. "Get in here." She growled out the words with such sleekness, you would barely think she meant it. I didn't budge.

From what I could see of the class, which was all of two people, the 'mystery guest' at the doorway had the undivided attention of the class now. Maybe I shouldn't have made such a fuss. Oh well. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath in, deep breath out.

"Now!" The 5th Hokage hissed through clenched teeth. It was now or never.

I took one more deep breath and walked into my new classroom.

* * *

Hehe cliffhanger. Well, that is officially the first chapter. Well, at least part 1. I know that you already know the going into the classroom part but I wanted it to be from her point of view. Sorry! The rest of this was more of a filler, but now you know a lot more about her and where she came from as well as a little bit more about her personality. You will find out how she looks in the rest of the chapter. I am making it multiple parts for two reasons:

It is already like 3 ½ pages (well more like 2 if you don't count the author's note) and I am trying to work the chapters up in length, but slowly.

It is 3:30 in the morning. So be thankful that you are getting this.

Wow. 22 people read this and I get 1 review. Sad. Is my writing really that bad?!!?!? This is for my one faithful reader Jeffismyhero1217. Thank you. I am posting this for you and as a belated Thanksgiving Day post. I couldn't post it earlier because my internet was screwed up, I just finished writing this now, and I was in mourning for the turkeys. I wore all black and everything. Though I wear black almost every day, but still. If you can't guess, I am a vegetarian.

Yeah, so REVIEW! It isn't hard. You push the little review button, log in if you aren't already, type a few words, and your done. I mean, I just gave you 1,379 words in this part of a chapter. The least you could give me is your opinion and suggestions. So review. PLEASE. I will update once I get 3 reviews. Or the next holiday. Whichever comes first.


	3. The First Day, Kind Of Part 2

I just realized that in my last chapter I said I would update after three reviews or the next holiday. And it has already been like four holidays so I am putting this up for you now okay? I am sorry again to the apparently two people reading this.

So, when some people reviewed, they said they would like to know the point of view. But, others said they liked it without the point of view. So, the only fair way I could see to let people know the point of view without ruining it for the other people is to tell you the point of view at the bottom. So, if you want to know the point of view, scroll down to the bottom before you read. And if you don't, just ignore part of the bottom message. Or read it anyway just to make sure you were right in who you thought it was. This is the only way I can think of for now, but if you have an idea, PM me and tell me.

Okay. Now, the inners. Yes, she has an inner voice. Don't we all? Actually, she has multiple voices. Each voice has its own personality. Guess you'll just have to figure out which is which!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner person(s)**__'_

**The First Day, Kind Of - Part 2**

"_Now!" The 5__th__ Hokage hissed through clenched teeth. It was now or never._

_I took one more deep breath and walked into my new classroom._

And I swear I died and went to heaven . . . . or hell, whichever is the closest.

I was standing in a room with some of the most-bad ass looking guys I had ever seen. Not that I have seen many bad-ass guys, but let's just say I would not want to run into them in a dark alley way. Or anywhere for that matter. And I was stuck in a room with them for the rest of the year. _'__**Oh my gosh! You are so totally crushing! **__Did you just miss the whole bad-ass thing? __**You aren't scared of anything or anyone. You're just making up excuses! **__Am not! __**Are too!**__ Am not! __**Are too!**__ Am no'_

Again my inner battle was cut off by a certain medic ninja. Namely, Tsunade. Turning back to face the class, she addressed the students. "This is your new classmate, Hisakata Yuki. She will be in this class for the rest of the year. Accept her as you would any other student." To me she smiled and said "Go sit down. I'm sure you'll love it here." And with that last total lie, she left.

'_Yeah. I'm just going to blend right in here'._ I slinked to the back of the classroom with all eyes on me. Sliding into a desk in the farthest corner of the room, I took out my iPod and turned it on. And then the teacher, Kakashi-sensei or something like that, tried to get class started again. The key word there being tried. After about 10 minutes of failing to recapture the class's attention, he just gave up and went to the front desk. And started reading a book. A little orange book. A disgusting, perverted, boring, little, orange waste of space. Don't ask.

After I listened to all of my songs 3 times over, I shut off my iPod and sat there glaring at the half off the class still staring at me. After a while, most of them finally got the hint and just talked with their friends. Guess what they were talking about. I'll give you three chances.

The kid that was closest to me though, just kept looking at me. I honestly think he didn't know that I knew he was staring at me. That or he really didn't care. He was far from ugly with his slick black hair and fairly pale skin. And don't even get me started on his eyes. They were a deep onyx, almost like the sky at the darkest time of night. They were dark and so full of secrets . . . . And pain. They were full of pain, but it was buried deep inside as if to hide it from the world. But I can see. I can see the darkness inside of him. He is lost. Torn between doing what he wants and what he should. Poor thing.

'_Wait, did I just pity someone?!?! Someone like him?!?!?!?!?! Holy crap!!!!!!!! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu__uuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't pity! I just don't do it! Why am I pitying a person that I haven't even spoken a word too! __**Wait, just calm down. You are just still freaked out and pissed at the fact that your country dumped you off at this, this**_** place**_**. Yeah, that's it. So pull it together. Pull it together and just chill.**__'_

So I did what my head was telling me to. I slumped down in my chair more and closed my eyes.

(Ohmygoshiamchangingthepointofview!!!!)

'What. The. Hell?!?!?!' I am freaking out inside, not that you could tell from my face.

'She is a girl! Damn it! I chose this school because there were no girls. I have had my own fan club at any of the past schools I have been at. That is why I decided to try an all boys' school. That and all of the people that I had come close to calling friends were here. Her being a girl I might be able to handle, but being . . . being _her_, I just won't be able to handle her. I mean, just look at her. With her completely black baggy clothes, she is just . . . . just weird. I can't even see what color her hair is. She has it hidden beneath a hat and a hoodie. Which are both, of course, black. She is like me in the fact that we both have deep onyx eyes and very pale skin. And she can give one hell of a glare. I'll give her that much. But that isn't the thing. She looks really young. I mean _really_ young. Like, not high school aged young. Like, I could be her older brother by two or three years young. And get this; she didn't almost pass out when she saw a certain sexy raven ninja staring at her. Yes you idiot, me. Yep, she is definitely weird.'

* * *

Yeah that is the end of this part of the chapter so yay!

Okay, for the first part of the story it is Yuki's point of view. Then the second part is Sasuke's.

Seeing as I forgot to update over the holiday's and school is starting back up again for the new year, I will update when I get reviews from three different people. So not just one person reviewing three times ok? And I know this chapter is short, but this was a good place to end it so yeah.


End file.
